


A Minor Nuisance

by Anzieizna



Series: Short stories [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, not me, was this inspired by the new wolf quest game?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzieizna/pseuds/Anzieizna
Summary: Real (and I mean REAL) short piece about a wolf getting annoyed by some coyotes.Inspiration came after playing Wolf Quest: Anniversary Edition and one of my wolves got harassed by some coyotes.
Series: Short stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367440
Kudos: 1





	A Minor Nuisance

Nuvua crept quietly, keeping her ears alert for any competitors around her. The forest was quiet, though, and she edged her way closer to the tantalising scent of an elk carcass. It was outside any pack’s territory – perhaps it wasn’t a wolf’s job, maybe a cougar’s or another big predator, but the only other scent she could smell right now was coyote.

Sure enough, once Nuvua stepped out of the tree line to see the carcass, two coyotes surrounded it. They didn’t seem to notice her, chittering away to each other, ripping into the meat with clear delight. Then one of the coyotes tensed – its head shot up, and their wide eyes met Nuvua.

Nuvua lowered her head, creeping forward. Perhaps the coyotes were just as desperate as her, perhaps they’d also not eaten for days – but right now, to her, that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that there was food, and she needed that food. Nuvua was _going to eat_ , and no coyote was going to stop her.

The animals exchanged a nervous look, their bodies growing angsty as they shuffled on one spot. They seemed unsure whether to leave for not, so Nuvua growled softly, and as quick as lightning the two shot off.

Pleased with herself, Nuvua walked to the elk and bit in. The taste was rich and juicy, the bones crunching her teeth – it felt like she hadn’t eaten anything in _forever_ , but, at last, she was getting her dues.

Nuvua continued chewing away, her belly growing fuller and fuller with each bite, when something flashed in the corner of her eyes. She looked up, huffing once she was it was one of the coyotes. Clearly the warning hadn’t been taken too seriously, the animal even daring to take another step forward before Nuvua shot forward. It yelped loudly, in that high, grating tone that never failed to annoy Nuvua, jumping out of the way of nipping teeth and soaring back into the trees.

Nuvua stopped at the edge, watching the treeline to make sure it was _really_ gone this time, and turned around with a proud wiggle of her tail. What she saw, however, ruined her good mood instantly – whilst she’d been running off one coyote, the other had taken the opportunity to run back in and steal itself some food.

The wolf leaped forward, growling low. The coyote jumped, no longer focused on the carcass as it ripped away from the meat and tumbled over its feet. This time, Nuvua got close enough to bite its tail – she didn’t bite too hard, not wanting to harm it, but the jolt that ran through the coyote’s body lifted her mood just a bit.

She returned to her prey quickly, noting with a displeased grunt that the first coyote had clearly returned and taken another slice. Nuvua resolved not to leave the food, instead lifting her tail tall as she chewed at the meat.

The coyotes kept appearing, circling the elk, just managing to jump away in time to avoid Nuvua’s attacks. Once, she could have sworn the coyotes laughed at her, their voices annoying, loud, and _so_ annoying.

A few minutes later, a crow flew down to sit near her. Nuvua bared her teeth. The _‘don’t even try’_ went unspoken, and the crow didn’t seem to be impressed.

Somewhere out there, Nuvua was sure the coyotes were laughing again.


End file.
